


A Green-Scaled Theif

by KoboldCard



Category: Kobold Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anthropomorphic, Dark Fantasy, Escape, Furry, Gay, Kobolds, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Spectating, scaley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldCard/pseuds/KoboldCard
Summary: Moby, a green kobold, hasn't had an easy life, all he wants to do is survive. In a world full of anthropomorphic animals and humans who have an affinity with regarding kobolds as nothing more than pests, he's a lot going against him. As many before him, Moby has taken to the life of a thief to make his living.'A Green-Scaled Thief' primarily takes place in Varanar, the capital city in a dark fantasy world first presented in Kobold Adventure.This is an explicit adult novel, so reader beware and check the archive warnings!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Food Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kobold Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745992) by TinkeringTurian. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This story is a fan fiction derived from the adult text based game Kobold Adventure, it explores very similar themes in a dark fantasy world. The game definitely gets darker than this story will, so set your expectations accordingly! If you liked this reading, then I recommend checking it out (even has it's own website)! Like this story, it is not finished, but as of right now there is already plenty of content for hours! This chapter is my first submission to AO3, so go easy on me!

Normally the cool night air flowing around my scales is refreshing, but right now I am a little too busy trying to save my sorry ass to appreciate the simple things in life. I've already exhausted myself. I don't want to die, but my legs are starting to make survival seem improbable. The men chasing me are grinning like this is some kind of funny game.

"Come on, kobold! I'll go easy on you!"

_Right... I bet you will._

Just a handful of minutes ago I saw a beautiful ring made from gold and I swear to you it spoke to me, I wanted it. A pair of humans were discussing something drunkenly and they didn't notice they had dropped it. You literally can't blame me for snatching it up, the ring was calling my name and nobody was there to protect it! I just wish I was a little less clumsy about it. Now I find myself here.

There are two of them, so fighting isn't an option even if I could take on one of them, which I doubt being half their size. I need to play into my advantages. Yes, I'm small and there are a lot of places to hide in the alleyways at night! The pair is gaining on me. I need turn a few more corners and confuse them. Checking behind me, I think there is some distance being gained. Yeah, I don't see them anymore! I might finally get a rest! ...and the sight before me proves that wrong. A dead end. My heart just sank in the moment, rock bottom. Oh god... what are they going to do to me? They aren't in this alley yet, maybe I can find a place to hide? The only other thing here is a small trash bin. Should I even bother? Maybe I can convince them to let me go if I give the ring back. I could try-

"Hey, you little shit! How long did you think you could run, eh' rat?" said the first man to round the corner yelling, laughing, and worn out.

"How about we teach you some manners for making us run all this way, huh?" said a second, fatter man as he gasped for air.

"Ya took my girlie's ring. That ain't very kind, you fucking idiot. Now look at yourself. Trapped like the thieving pest you are!" the first man boasted.

Desperately trying to think of something to say, I start to plea, "I'm sorry! Please, I'll give it back!" I begged, "You'll never see me again. I'm so sorry, I just need money for food!"

"You think we fucking care if you starve?" the first man said as he approaches, presenting a long, sharp knife, "But, you're right. We won't see you again."

Yeah, I get it... they are going to kill me and nobody will stop them. Why would anyone help me, a lowly kobold in Varanar, the capital of this cursed land where my kind is considered little more than a pest? I must have been lucky to not been gutted on the streets yet.

"Maybe I can have some fun before we kill you. Green is my favorite color, after all." He got close to me and prodded me toward the wall with his knife. He stared intensely at me. "Don't you know rats like you shouldn't wear clothes? It's a waste of fabric. _Take it all off_. Give me that ring back, too."

What? What is this? He's gonna play with me before I die? Maybe I can humor him and he'll leave me alone... maybe. I'll do what he says, for now. I slowly take off my clothes, his eyes catching every new part of me as it was exposed to the cold night air.

"That's right," he said as he felt himself up. He set the knife down and started to unbutton his shirt. I _really_ don't like where this is going. "Are you a boy or girl? Hell, it wont matter," he said as he took hold of my now bare chest bringing me up to eye level and pining me against the wall. He made a few light grunts as he was grasping and feeling his way along my abdomen with his thumbs. The man moved his other hand towards my rear. He started to tug on my tail, groping it in a downward motion. A finger started to creep around the rim of my ass. The way he is touching me is nothing short of disturbing to the bone. A surge of fear is taking my body over. I don't know what to do. Is there even anything I can do? I can't move!

"What's yer name, little kobold?" he whispered into my ear, the smell of alcohol seeping from his breath.

"Mo- Moby," I responded with my voice trembling, "What's your name?", I respond. Maybe once we know each other this could be just a nice conversation, no dead kobolds involved?

He ignored my more friendly intentions, "Isn't that cute. You're about to get what you deserve, little Moby."

The fatter man seems to be getting a real kick out of this, too. He already has his member out and is touching himself.

What do I do? Is there anything I think of? They are just going to rob me of my pride like this and kill me? He moves his hand up and down my chest, feeling everything I have to offer, settling towards the scales around my throat. Fuck, his grip is tight. I'm starting to lose any train of thought. I need to think fast.

"You're mouth looks like a nice fit," he says as he uses his other hand to produce his fully erect penis. My snout is slowly being lowered past his chest towards his waist, my back rubbing past hard stone behind me. The scent of his indecency completely clouds my reasoning for a moment. A fond memory creeps through my mind just from last week. I was in a very similar position, but ready and wanting to pleasure another man instead of being afraid. This isn't like before. No, they are going to do terrible things to me. I take some pause. This is going to happen, isn't it? "Open up, buttercup," the man lets out another grunt, getting a little impatient and growing eager. Quite reluctantly, I start moving the edge of my snout along his length. The smell is... attractive. No... it is not! I cannot try to enjoy this! A look of pure lust takes shape on his face in reaction of the disdain on mine. "Don't you dare even think about biting, or that knife is going deep up your ass before I do." He turns our operation to the side, perhaps to give his partner a better view. How considerate.

Wait, the knife. _The knife!_ He just got me a little closer to it, but I wont be able to reach. I need to get closer, or to finagle my way out of his grasp. If only kobolds had longer arms. How will I get out? I... I think I might have to take a bite... shit. This better work. Fuck, here we go.

The man screams in pain and clutches his crotch with one hand as he drops to his knees. I dive to the side and manage to get hold of the knife, but he still has an arm on me. This bastard is still fully intent on ending my life, so why don't I try to end his? Using all I have, I cut his arm and jab the knife into his side and that gets him to lose grip, for good. The wail that comes from his mouth is absolutely deafening. The fatter man seems so shocked a lowly _rat_ like me would dare to fight back he doesn't move to help at first, even stumbling back a bit instead. He could still do some harm to me. I grab as many of my scattered possessions as I can and dart past the fat man. He starts to make a move for me, but I'm too agile and he is too drunk. I take a cheap shot to his exposed crotch and that gets him out of the way. Time to run again. With renewed vigor I make my way with speed. For the next few minutes I can still hear curses from the man I bit and stabbed, the wails making me wince every now and then.

Okay. Here it seems I've found a safe spot. An alley far removed from the last one and it even has two exits. Let's see what I managed to scrape by with. My pants, my still full coin purse, and even the ring. Oh, can't forget to add my life to that list. Had to leave my shirt and a small potion behind, but both of those were cheap enough. I profited from all this? I laugh a bit, getting away like that was lucky, but getting caught stealing the ring was unlucky. It's a wash like always. This wasn't such a funny night, though. He was going to rape me. Probably kill me next. At least I got away unharmed and he's gonna have a bent cock for the rest of his life. Less of a wash, more of an avenged ego on my part then. Let's get these pants back on. That feels a bit better, less exposed. I get my coin purse back around my neck. I think it is time to find a place to rest. There are always a few rooms in the kobold district, but I don't fancy my chances alone at night with all this gold in plain view. What do we have here... just over 250 coins if I remember correctly? Not a bad fortune I have for myself. All that running made me hungry, too. I'll have to find a bite to eat in the morning. There is a spot where the roofs of two shops meet I've slept in before. It's located in the merchant district, so I should be safe to travel through there. That could work. Just gotta be quiet to not let anyone know I'm climbing up there and careful to not fall to my death. I don't fancy heights, but this'll have to do just one more time.

_~Some time later~_

The walls of the shops are looming over me, guess that means I'm here. I'm far past being worn out, but it is time for the climb. Let's be a little more measured than last time, yeah? Quiet as a mouse I make my way up. My aching legs are fighting me on this, but rest is coming soon. I can persevere a little longer. Almost there and... oh I'm high up. Why did I look down? I always get a little light-headed and my legs wobble a bit. I just gotta keep going... okay. Here we are. The day's roller coaster of success, fear, impending doom, and dareing escape pile in my mind as I close my eyes. Another day among the others. Life has to get better as some point, right?

* * *

_~The next day~_

"A monster! Kill the monster!" creatures yell as they follow me with their clawed hands and bloody maws. Arrows strike the dirt around me as I make haste with a scrambled crawl through a maze of traps. I can't die, I'll do whatever it takes to curb the will of my hunters. I throw things backwards and knock obstacles over in a futile attempt to stop them. Hearing metal clash with flesh, I violently complain as a blade rips through me and fall with a deep red blood quickly piling around my body. The creatures loom over, their crooked grins surrounded by the gnarled flesh of my kind. Some of them bend over to take mouthfuls of meat from my legs. One takes the sword from it's resting spot between my lungs. "Another leech ripped from this glorious land of ours. One less pest trying to ruin the fellowship of us men," the creature declares as it raises the sword to finish me off in one fluid motion. I tense up, unable to resist my fate. I can see sharp steel coming for my neck and...

My eyes open, heart rushing. Where am I? Hyperventilating, I come back to reality. It was that damned dream again. This dream is something more than a nightmare. It feels very real, like it is has happened or is going to happen soon, but how could it? I'm not a monster. Those creatures chasing me aren't real nor is anything else in the dreamland. But, still something about the whole thing feels off. There has to be more to it. Let's try and get my mind together. Even with waking up like that, I have not slept this well in a while. Sure, this isn't a comfortable place to rest by any standard, but it's almost midday. I must have been more tired than I thought. The sun is the first thing my eyes are greeted by as I sit up. The day is well on its way, as should I be by now. My back is feeling pretty stiff, and now I remember why the dirt and shit filled streets are preferable to this. Ugh. My nimbleness is something I pride myself on and now my back hurts. Twisting around a bit, I can't even crack it. Maybe getting on my feet and walking around for a while will make this uncomfortable pain go away. Doing just that, I get a good look around me. Well, maybe this ain't such a bad spot. There are few places with a better view of the high castle. The awe I feel from looking up there always makes me forget I'm so high up. Oh, what a wonder it would be to live in a castle! But those are high hopes for an average thief like myself, a kobold no less. I just need to focus on living, on the today. Well rested, but a little sore I make my way back down to the streets.

It usually wake up earlier, so the sight of so many people in the streets takes me by surprise. My stomach complains about my recent eating routine. I have plenty of money to buy food, but I am always conscious of the debt I am in. If the Three-Tailed Rat Clan finds me out here I might as well have enough money to give them in exchange for my life. I make my way around the near-infinite flood of people on the street. Most either don't notice me or don't care to. I've learned that people only pay attention to kobolds if they have to or want something to let out some stress onto. First I'll check out the food stalls. After about ten or so vendors making some original remark about not serving kobold thieves like me, which while true, still hurts, I came up to an especially feminine feline selling fruits and vegetables. She didn't notice me at first as she was calling out advertisements of her food. Not until I let out a little yip to get some attention from behind her high table.

"Oh, hello my little green one. How can I help you?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

I let her know of my intentions to buy her food, then I pulled out some money before she could joke that I can't afford it.

"Sure, of course you can! It'll just be ten gold pieces for an apple like this one," she stated with an especially delectable looking apple in her hand.

I was a little taken away by the price. Merchants are keen to take advantage of fools, but ten gold for one apple, even if I _really_ want that specific apple? I interject with, "You actually meant to say ten gold? The common price is less than five! Do you make a living offering that to everyone?" Surely this is just a bartering tactic on her part.

She smiled as she said, "Well not to everyone, but that is the price my heart can be content with. You know, trading with a treacherous creature like you." Then she giggled to herself like this was the funniest thing she heard all week. "So, do we have a deal?"

I frowned, "Treacherous? No, we don't have a deal. What have I ever done to you?" I'm used to insults and being kicked to the side because of who I am, but being toyed with like this is a new level of pompous shit I don't take kindly to. She continues to laugh at herself with a few more jokes. More than a little heated, my voice raises in a sudden outburst, "You think you are funny?", she confirms this by proper laughing out loud now, "Is your ass jealous of the shit that just came out of your well-used whore mouth?" That felt good to say. So good. This does get a few looks from people around me, however, and the vendor's face turns from jubilancy to a frown as her head gets ripe with embarrassment. The attention I have governed doesn't seem positive. Oops.

"Did a kobold just say that?" says someone. "The fuck?" another says with a hushed gasp. The dense group of shoppers within earshot starts to turn into a crowd around me. All stop their dealings and start watching, waiting to see the someone interested in putting me back in my place. The crowded market has never been so quiet.

Thinking I may have done it now, I start to creep away to the path out with the fewest people. As I walk by someone lets a kick out to the back of my head, I stumble forward and speed up. That really hurt. Someone else throws a chunk of rotten fruit product at me. Luckily they were a bad shot and it hits the legs of another shopper. This, thankfully, gets some the attention away from me as I scutter to a different part of the market. An argument breaks out behind me as parts of the same crowd begin to throw taunts and jokes. Ah shit, that woman did look really pissed off. She might remember me. Great, I made another enemy. Those are seem to be easier to make than friends, which I sorely lack. Maybe I will have better luck with the merchant storefronts or shops inside of buildings than with these tents and vendor stands. Inspecting my options, one store name sticks in my mind: Rolande's Wares and Tears. This is where that fond memory I had last night is from. The dragon inside, Rolande, had given me the the mostly heavenly experience of my life. I traded my virginity for a pile of money. I know that makes me _'less-honorable'_ and I don't care. That day made coming to this terrible city worth it. Honestly, I would have done it for free, but he offered to pay and I have never turned down money before, so why start then? Rolande wanted to have sex as much as I did and the way he held and kissed me made it feel like I was doing more than whoring myself out in his eyes. This was over a week ago. I haven't been back since. I'm scared it will be awkward or he'll react poorly to my presence. I want the memory of last week and how I feel about Rolande to stay good. Nobody had ever treated me like they enjoy my company like that before. But, there has been no luck with finding food today. If I don't get something quick malnutrition will kick in soon. I think my best bet is gonna have to be Rolande. Here goes nothing.

I open the front door to Rolande's Wares and Tears slightly, just enough to peek my head in. This place really does have everything. From armor and swords to potions and adventuring supplies. Maybe once I have some more money of my own and the whole debt situation has calmed down, I could buy everything I need to go adventuring! I've always wanted to go to new, unexplored places. Fight some monsters and share a few drinks with friends after a long and hard day, now that would be the life. My daydream was quickly interrupted by some talking, it sounds like Rolande is talking to someone in another room. Is this a bad time? I don't want to upset him by disturbing a business meeting. I didn't even realize I had stepped all the way inside until the door closed behind me, rather loud I might add. I always make grand entrances...

"Hello, another customer? Yes, I'll be with you in just a moment," Rolande calls out from around the back room.

I freeze in place. Why am I so clumsy... Rolande is going to step out from his important conversation for me. I should just run back outside before he knows I am here. Maybe I really am just a whore to him and all this happy-minded thinking of mine has been for nothing. After all, he had made it exceedingly clear when I first met him he thinks very little of kobolds, just like everyone else in Varanar. _Like the men last night._

Before I can make a decision, a dark-feathered bird I don't recognize opens a door and steps out of the back room, followed closely by Rolande. The pair both look above me as they enter, probably expecting someone taller, like say, not a short kobold. As soon as their attention is directed a little lower, the avian fellow looks a quite bemused.

"Rolande, an urchin has walked into your store. Is it even allowed in here? Kobold, flee before I make you," says the bird who is a crow, I think? I have never been good with differentiating between avians.

Rolande, however, locks eyes with me. He doesn't look annoyed like I thought he'd be. He has the cherish 'buy my wares' attitude about him still. He nods a little before putting a hand on the crow, "No, Bernard, it's fine. I'm sure this kobold is just here to hand over his money like everyone else, if he even has any. And I'm sure _he'll stay quiet_ while we finish up back here like a good urchin." He seemed amused with calling me an urchin. His eyes stayed directly on mine while he said all this, and was that a smirk I saw? I wonder what he is thinking.

" _'He'?_ It looks more feminine to me, how do you know? Are you sure?" asks Bernard. I take a little offense to this, my masculinity isn't that hard to observe. Right? I don't even have a shirt on, my _masculine_ scales are in plain view!

Rolande gives a little laugh, now finaly looking away from me for the first time, directing Bernard into the back room. "Well, you... you figure it out after a while. Now back to-," is all I hear from him before the door shuts.

Okay. He saw me and didn't kick me out, even stopped the bird from doing it. Maybe he does like me, or at least not dislike me enough to not take my money. That's good! Real good! I will just have to wait to talk to him. Let's not forget I am still starving. Maybe he could hurry this up a little bit?

_~Half an hour later~_

At this point I have studied everything in this store three times, maybe more. There are large racks and chests just full of cool things! Resisting the urge to touch anything has been a near-impossible challenge. Rolande would probably prefer that. I think my favorite is that big halberd, if only I could wield it! Being small and, _relatively_ , weak will always have it's disadvantages... but what about this cube-thing? I think it's a puzzle. It's made from a bunch of wooden pieces and one is sitting out from the rest, leaving a weird hole of the same shape. All the potions also look really cool. All the different colors and shapes of the bottles holding liquids that have endless possibilities! Everything is just amazing! The last time I was in here I didn't have such a good chance to look around. It's also a good thing nobody else has walked in, I've had free reign to explore the store however I want. Now that I think about it, all this stuff is really cool and Rolande trusted me, a kobold, to hang around in here and not steal anything. How long has it been? Half an hour? Does he really trust me, or did he just forget I'm here? I wonder what they are doing in the back room. Maybe I can get a little closer and hear what they are talking about. Listening wont hurt anyone, it couldn't. I'll just make me way over to the door and... are those footsteps?

The door swings open harshly, striking me in the face. I was wrong, listening is surprisingly painful. "Urchin! What are you doing behind the counter? You should not be behind the counter!" Bernard exclaims through his beak as I stumble back, a little stunned, to the other side of the counter.

Again, Rolande follows Bernard out. He mumbles something about forgetting I was here before saying, "Yes. The bird is right. And... what are you still even doing here? I thought you would've left by now. Not stealing from my store are you?" A little smile starts creeping onto his face.

"What? No! I'd never, I was just getting bored and I'm really hungry and I just was wondering what was taking so long! Please, I'm sorry! Don't throw me out!" I let out very quickly, begging for forgiveness.

"Bird? Did you call me a bird? What does that mean?" Bernard asks, seemingly to not have paid attention to anything past that point. He looks a little worried about the word. Bernard must not be from around here.

Rolande, now looking more bewildered than amused says, "Bird is just something we call falcons like you around here. It's a more endearing term than anything, not something to be worried about," trying to calm down the excited _falcon_. Since that is what Bernard is apparently. "Now, Mo- kobold," he says redirecting his attention, clearly trying to pretend he doesn't know me, "I'll be here for your purchases now. Bernard, you are fine to leave. Thank your for your help," he says with little edge in that last sentence.

Bernard promptly leaves the store without saying a word, eyeing me up as he closes the door. Rolande's entire posture drops as soon as Bernard is out of sight.

I start to apologize again, but I notice Rolande is hardly paying attention and quickly end my efforts. He is collapsed down in his chair behind the counter with a hand over his tan face. A look somewhere between being relieved and being exhausted is overwhelmingly prevalent on it. "Look, Moby right? As much as I have wished for your fine ass to return over the last few days, I'm not in the mood for a good shag right now. You said you wanted some food? There wont be a discount like last time," he mumbles from behind his hand.

I was expecting Rolande to make assertions that I'm a whore and ask to fuck again, to be honest. That or tell my ass to fuck right off. A little surprised by this new attitude I step forward and say, "Are you... well, are you okay? You don't seem like last time."

"You care, huh? Thought kobolds just wanted money, _and sex_. Anyway, my problem just left the store. Longest hour of my life, that was. And I'm serious with what I said. Come back tomorrow if you are that thirsty for my cock," he states as he looks up to me with stern eyes. I can't help but appreciate the sight of him still, that handsome dragon stature is just so alluring. "So what'll it be? Want a few carrots or something?"

"Yes, sure! That works for me!" I can't help but be a little cheerful in his presence.

"Mmmhmm... okay. Four gold each. The basket is over there." He puts his hand back across his face.

I grab five carrots, these aren't small ones and I am very hungry mind you, and leave the corresponding money on the counter. Feeling the food finally in my grasp, I waste no time starting on devouring the orange sticks of glorious tasty nutrition. Oh lord it must have been days since I've had a decent meal. This fills me up proper.

The sight of profit clearly a little invigorating, Rolande leaves his moping pose for a moment and swipes up the gold. Holding the weight of it in his hand he says, "Come back and do this every day and you might find yourself being the first kobold to not be useless outside of a being a good slut." Rolande just inferred that kobolds are a race of whores, me included, but I find a way to appreciate what he said.

"So, you do want to see me tomorrow?" I ask, a little shy with how I present my words.

"Yeah, maybe buy another shirt from me. But wait till then, you are far cuter without it." Rolande smirks as he says this, but that is quickly replaced by a slightly embarrassed blush as he realizes his wording came out more courteous than cocky.

I, happy with this changing attitude, rub my chest a bit and smile as I make my way out of the store, not giving him the chance to follow up his compliment with an insult.

I step back out onto the streets, instantly remembering I forgot to try and sell off the ring. Well, since I'll be coming back tomorrow, that can wait. Or maybe I'll just keep it. A very nice ring afterall. With a slight strut I make my way down the still-busy street, thinking about what I should do in the meantime.

_~End of Chapter One~_

* * *


	2. A Fortune Indeed

The kobold district is lively this time of day, not really in a bad way either. The rest of the city will have crowded streets I often lose myself and my nerve in, but here is a very different story. Most mind their own business and are busy with their respective duties. I can't lie, it does feel good to be around other kobolds. While they aren't the only race around here, but it's a clear majority. Wow. There sure are a lot of unclothed people around here. I guess societal norms don't extend to my kind. However, I do like there is no constant disapproving look being thrown my way. Sure, there are a lot of criminals around here, but they usually look at me like they want something instead. Is that calming? Hell no, but I find it quite refreshing! Now more than usual I'm getting these new looks. That all might have something to do with the literally bulging purse around my neck. I should really find a place to stash my money... but is anywhere actually safe? I've heard of banks where all kinds of people can put their money into safe storage. Now that I think about it banks seem like an odd place. How could anyone stay in business if they just take money and give it away when people ask? Huh, well, I sincerely doubt they'd be willing to serve a kobold like me there. Right now the safest place for my possessions is with me. On another note, I should find something to protect myself. If someone wants to try and take advantage of me again I need to be ready!

Even with all the glares from poorer kobolds, I can't be afraid to simply walk around! Let's see what kind of establishments survive in this place. There are a few inns, everyone wants a safe place to sleep of course. Some brothels, I suppose people need someone to scratch that itch every now and then. Here's a... I don't know what this is. An interesting design of hands waving over a ball is etched into the door of the small building. The sign outside says "fortune teller". Is it some kind of appraisal service? You know, this ring I stole might be worth a fortune. I wouldn't want someone giving me a bad price on it. I just cringe at the thought of being made a fool, I almost died for this ring! Let's see what the "fortune teller" is all about.

Entering, my eyes quickly adjust to the sudden darkness of the room. As the door creeps closed behind me I can barely make out anything inside. All the windows are covered with a dark fabric and if it weren't kobolds having good vision in darkness I would think I'd just stepped into an empty void. As I look around I see something that looks like a table in the middle of the room. Is this place closed or abandoned? Absolute silence beholds this place, a stark contrast to the busy outside world. Suddenly, an abrupt fire flickers to life on the table. A large figure covered inside a hood looms over it, every inch of its body hidden behind darkness.

"Sit," the figure commands. Its deep voice booms in such an intriguing way, one that would never fail to gather my attention.

That sudden activity made me jump a little violently. This is ominous as fuck. My better judgment bids me to leave, and fast. But, I yield to the situation before me. Something about the whole scene beckons me to listen to the figure. I highly doubt this creature is here to put a value on my ring. Well, I can do what it says. If anything seems off, even more off I mean, nothing is stopping me from bolting out the door. I make my way to the table, an appropriately sized chair waiting for me.

"I have been waiting some time for you to enter, for I knew this day was coming."

"You knew?" I blurt out. How could anyone know what I'm going to do before I do it?

"Yes. I know the future of all who enter through that doorway. You have entered my domain and you're entire life is in my mind, where it shall remain." The figure is larger than me, but smaller than most races that I have seen in this town.

A mind reader? "You can see all that? What was I doing yesterday?" I asked, this the figure would have to know.

"You see, a modest payment is required before any information can cross my lips," the figure quickly cuts in.

Modest payment? The figure can't even prove his abilities, yet pushes to take money from me? "How modest?" I ask.

"That is up to you, my kobold. Though, you will find whatever you offer is insufficient for the service I provide," the figure says as it gestures towards a sack barely lit by the small candle on the table. "In the bag, if you will."

I can put whatever I want in the bag? This frightening-fortunetelling-figure has done nothing to prove what it can do, so I could put almost nothing in there. That would be a safe bet. This might really be something, though. I eagerly reach into my coin purse and retrieve a handful of coins, which isn't saying much. I go to toss a few into the bag and as soon as my hand is being emptied the figure makes a riotous motion that whisps the candle out. I again stay still in complete darkness for a moment, before I have a chance to decide what to do the candle's light is replaced by a smooth sphere sat in a pedestal. A foggy pale light emanates from the sphere, illuminating as little of the room as the weak blaze before it.

I have a sudden compulsion to stare into the orb, as the figure gives it a rub I see a distorted reflection of myself. For the first time I can see its clawed hands. Some brown fur sits around the wrists. Seemingly lost in thought it utters, "You are a special kobold. Life has been unfair to you, yet you manage to keep your head up." While I'd like to think I am special, this can probably be said about most of my kind. I'm still not convinced this figure is anything more than a malefactor with an alluring way about them.

"Is that right?" I mutter under my breath, growing skeptical.

The figure's voice growing louder, "You... you are the young Moby. Your future excites you and you understand few things you dream of will ever be in reach."

How did... I don't remember giving my name. Maybe I met this figure before, whoever they are. Did I-

A small green glow rises from within the figure's shrouded head. More speech cuts off my pondering, "You will find something to further disturb your recently frantic mind. You will find this today. And you will have put yourself in this position."

My eyes are wide with astonishment and I sit up straight. "I... don't understand..."

The figure moves a hand off the orb onto its head. "You will soon, Moby. This is all I can offer for your... modest contribution," it says, seemingly growing weak. The hand remaining near the table turns into a fist that puts pressure onto the orb. Cracks spread throughout under the fist's force. The orb soon loudly shatters, the reverberating sound subsiding to nothing but darkness.

Yet again the room is quiet and still. There is a choppy chill in the air. Even with my eyes adjusting to the dark atmosphere, I can no longer make out anything besides the table. The figure and all his instruments seemingly vanished from the room. I feel around for the shattered orb, the coin sack, for anything. The table is barren. It is time for me to leave. This is a certain kind of weird that cannot be explained. Did I just witness magic? I have heard of it, but never had the pleasure to experience it in person.

Making my way across the door's threshold, the bright sunlight outside burns my eyes for a time. As I adjust, someone bumps into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way," a soft voice offers apologetically.

Before me is another kobold. This female has yellow scales, and is a little cute I may add. "No, uh... you're fine. I wasn't looking where I was going is all!" I quickly check my few belongings to make sure she wasn't pulling a fast one on me, you can never be too sure. Everything seems in place.

"Oh! You must have just come out of the fortune tellers? I was a little stunned when I left there last time, too!" She gave a friendly chuckle, probably trying to make our meeting a little less awkward.

"Yeah..." I scratched the back of my head and ask, "You've been in there? Did... whatever than was say anything weird to you?"

"Well, no," she said looking a little puzzled, "The room was just empty as it is for everyone else who goes in. The door is even locked most of the time! Someone spoke to you in there?" the yellow kobold asked growing curious. Have I been the only person to be spoken to by the figure?

"The figure in there knew my name and told me something bad will happen today," I respond timidly.

"No way, you've gotta be pulling my leg! Nobody has ever actually seen anyone in there. You need to tell me everything about it!" the yellow kobold pleaded.

I give a fairly in-depth recap about the experience as we walk down the road for a bit. The yellow kobold seemed intrigued by the story. She asked a lot of questions. I did my best to answer them as she smiled and laughed, offering a few jokes as she went. This must be the most exciting thing to happen in a while or she is just a very eccentric person.

"That was your first time in there right? Are you from here?" she asked.

"Well, no. Kind of? It's more like I just moved here, I think." Running from my debts could count as that. "I'm Moby. What should I call you, I don't think I asked?" I respond. We must have been talking for a good ten minutes or more and she seems nice. I should get her name!

"Oh! My name is Talda! Say, it is nice to have a good conversation with someone. This place can be... unpleasant," she says looking a little worried all the sudden. "Hey, it was great talking with you. Do you have a place that I'd be able to find you later? I'm supposed to be delivering a note I got distracted with your story."

A place? I don't really live anywhere... what do I tell her? "No... I'm a little homeless and since I'm new I don't know where any safe places are either. I've been keeping mostly to myself," I let out sounding more embarrassed than I'd like to have.

"Hey don't worry! I know this nice little tavern that even has a few rooms. It's called Bore's Brewage, you should be able to find it pretty easily! The place just a few blocks west of that crazy fortune teller!" she says pointing in the direction of the tavern. "If anyone gives you trouble just tell em' I invited you over! I do work for the owner, Bore.

"Oh, thanks!" I say. A nice feeling burns through me. It seems like Talda actually wants to spend some more time with me and be my friend. Forget what that fortune teller told me, this day keeps getting better! "Thanks Talda, I'll make sure to come by tonight!"

She gives a smirk and pokes the mass of metal hanging over my chest, "Aaand... they wont say no to someone who's willing to show they having some buying power!"

Right. I do have all this gold. I'd be smart to come by before it gets too dark. Get a room at Bore's tonight and head back to Rolande tomorrow. Things are going swell for a change!

Talda gives a wink before running off, leaving me alone on the streets. It'll be a few hours before I get to chat with her again. What to do until then? That fortune teller did say I would find myself in a bad situation, even if it was just a bunch of junk the figure fed me I don't want to prove those predictions right. There are a few old and empty buildings around here. I could just creep my way into one and relax the day away, this last week has been very taxing I'll admit. Not to mention my back is still being a bother. The constant weight from my mass of wealth isn't helping that either. It has gotten better, but I think I may have pulled something last night. Ugh, let's not even think about last night. Onto inspecting my options, then.

* * *

_~A few hours later~_

A soft pounding grabs my attention. My eyes open from my day-dreaming so I can look around. Seems like the source is somewhere below me. I ended up climbing up an old two-story shop. It's dilapidated, wet, and the mold downstairs is evident. Up here the air is fresh and it seems to be a fairly secure location to snooze. The staircase is all but destroyed and there's no sign this place is being lived in. That pounding is a little loud, though. Well, I'm bored. Might as well check it out.

I climb back down to the shop's entrance to get a better focus on where this noise is coming from. Still below me? Does this place have a basement? A few floor boards are broken up here, I think I'm small enough to make a little hole and fit down under. Putting my ear against the floor I can almost make out some voices. No not just voices, that was a moan. A few suggestive thoughts run through my mind. Who has the need to get down and dirty during the day in the smelly basement of an old shop like this? I should just find a different place to relax. This really is none of my business. While thinking smart thoughts I instead decide to move a few looser floorboards out of my way. Just a peek? Seriously my interest is peaked. I could make like a juvenile and yell a few funny things at them before leaving. Yeah, that would be entertaining! While it seems they tried to find a private place to do their business, they could have done a much better job. How is this my fault?

I remove a few more rotten boards from my way as I make a path down. I can smell something sweet from here, did they light some incense? I don't blame them. This place is disgusting. My path leads to an opening, at this point I am below the ground in-between the floor above and the basement below. There is just enough room for me to have a snug fit. Moving through here rewards my curiosity as a rotten plank reveals a way to see through to the basement. A collection of dim lamps light the room. And as I guessed, there is a pair making love under me. A woman lies on the edge of a table while a fit man embarks from a dominate position over her. A slim grey wolf grasps a smaller pony's breasts as he enters her at a constant pace. The two really seem to be enjoying themselves as the moans from them both are gradually getting louder. The wolf kisses his partner's neck as she giggles, "Oh, wolfy." They even have fitting nicknames, charming.

Okay. Time to do what I planned and make a run for it. Well, make a crawl for it. As I shift my weight to give me a better angle of escape some of the wood below me cracks. No. That did not just happen. I do not fancy falling from my hiding spot onto a horny and pissed off wolf. I need to stay completely still, every slight movement I make causes a progressively larger crack.

Not gonna lie. Those two are going to town. Minutes pass as a pattern of slowing and quickening of the pair's pace is made. At this point I can smell the two. The scent of their sweat and other bodily fluids start to overtake the incense. This with the sight of two mature adults mating in front of me is starting to get me a little... excited myself. Something about watching them in secret is thrilling to me. There is a pleasuring pressure forming in my pants. My own member is threatening to protrude from my cockslit. Maybe I can enjoy the show until it is over? I wanted a relaxing day anyway. I really wouldn't like to disturb them now.

As the pair speed up their thrusts towards each other the wolf makes a movement with both his hands towards the pony's neck. She seems to enjoy this progression and smiles accordingly. The wolf starts to squeeze. His grasp continues tightening, even after the pony gives a vocal cue that he is being too rough. The wolf's thrusts stop and he leans over her, his muscles becoming flexed in the effort. She starts to visibly panic and squirm to get him off. He whispers something over her struggling. As they fight I get a decent view of the wolf's face... pure blood lust jabs through his eyes. What the fuck is this? My eyes move towards a dagger that the pony is reaching for. The wolf laughs, noticing her effort as well. He punches her in the face several times and grabs the dagger before she can. "Seriously, I am sorry. You are a cute girl," he yells over her screams as he handles her with a single hand and plants the blade in-between her breasts with the other. He lets go of her and backs off. The pony, understandably screaming in pain and terrified, starts gargling on her own blood and falls off the table. Every passing moment her protests fade more. After less than a minute she stops moving completely.

This... is too much. Fuck that fucking fortune teller. I don't actually get a break from this bullshit do I? I need to stay still. This fucker probably wouldn't hesitate to kill a kobold spy that just saw him fuck and murder a woman.

The wolf looks down at the pony, sighing. He takes a seat behind him on a chair and puts a hand around his dick, a little flaccid from his recent efforts. Must not have finished before he killed her. He starts stroke himself while he looks to her. "No... that's just gross," he mumbles to himself. Happy to hear he has a moral compass... His gaze wanders upwards.

Wait. I'm upwards.

Not immediately seeing me, he closes his eyes as he feels around, eventually tugging himself with both hands at the same time. As he is in the middle enjoying himself more his eyes open, and when they open we seem to lock stares. I close my eyes tight. Please tell me he is too pleased with himself to notice me. "Hey there, an admirer are you?" his voice creeps into my head.

I, obviously, panic at this. My panic leads to a few more boards cracking. That leads to my dead-fall into the basement with a proven killer under me. I, already on my hands and knees, start begging a bit, "Please! Please don't kill me like you killed her, I won't tell a soul!" Last few times I tried to cry my way out of a situation it got me nowhere, but you never know.

The wolf stands up and takes a few steps towards me. He nudges me with the pad of his foot to get my attention through my, mostly, artificial tears. "I won't hurt you, little guy. I'm not sure how much of this you saw, but I am not heartless, I'll have you know," He says calmly. He said he won't kill me, that's another point for crying. Looking up, I get a view of his neutral expression and closer view of his considerable meat hanging in my face. I promptly sit back a bit to make some distance from all that.

"But, you just killed a woman. You really don't want to hurt me?" I say, my voice trembling a bit, "Not that I'm trying to change your mind." Looking between the wolf and the deceased pony, I offer a wry smile.

"Forget about her. She doesn't matter to you, understand? This was all business to me. I was offered a good bit of money to end her life. Not yours. Rest assured, I do not harm anyone I don't need to," the wolf's tone getting softer. Warmer, even.

My eyes drift from his head to his waist, I'm a little distracted by the scent of his large manhood up close. The knot at the base of his slick shaft is an odd sight. Are those supposed to be his balls? There is another pair, like humans have, in plain view... I wonder. Not than I have seen many other men's units, this one being so different intrigues me more than it should.

Noticing my gaze, "Oh, so maybe you really are an admirer... well, I would say this is hardly the place for it." The wolf sits back against the wall leaning on one knee with his legs spread. Curious intent fills his face, entreating me to do something.

I could just leave, I am closer to the door than the wolf is after all. Even if this murderer is trying to play some kind of sick game with me I bet I could get away. But, the look in his eyes makes me feel safe. The rest of his body is a little hypnotizing. His large member sits in the open throbbing more and more as he stares at me. That feeling in my pants is quickly returning.

Wow. I really thought the way I saw Rolande was something special, now I am thinking I might just be gay. Well, I suppose it would be a shame to leave the wolf hanging. He didn't finish with his previous partner and the sight of me seems to be doing something for him. I crawl towards him on all fours. He seems pleased with my decision. My arms are guided by his as I near him. He places my hands on his length. It is already moist with his own pre. I get a first-hand opportunity to explore the shape. My hands go from the smooth tip to the wider center. Below that it thins slightly before the massive knot. Vocal satisfaction exits his mouth as I give a few licks where his pre has built up the most. The taste is wonderful. He takes a hand to feel around the scales on my chest. His clawed fingers run across the center, sending quiet vibrations through my body. I pick up my pace a little, this is going somewhere and I like it. The wolf's endeavor of light molestation increases. The pressure in my pants is starting to get unbearable. Quickly, I take my hands off of him to relieve my own needs. At first he wonders why I stopped, but smiles more when he sees my erect self sticking from my cockslit. Pants around my ankles, I redirect a hand to my own pleasure and continue what I was doing with the other. Oh man he is big. I want that in my mouth so bad. I'll take as much as I can manage. I angle his piece properly and promptly suck all I can. He fills every last bit on my mouth with just over half of his cock. He lets out a gasp as I rebound and puts a hand on the back of my head to push me back in. My tongue savors every last bit of him. The pleasure I get from jerking myself instantly increases. His hairy frame excitedly thrusts to attack my snout, facefucking me rough like I deserve. His breaths are short and fast, a growl forms as he forces me in and out faster and faster. His dick twitches wildly over the last few repetitions and he forces me in future than any time before. I just barely resist gagging at how deep he gets into my throat. A loud moan is accompanied by his spunk depositing inside me, his hips moving back and forth uncontrollably. At last he lets me free and I cough a little over the foreign liquid all around the inside of my mouth. With needy panting he then takes a hand and jerks himself sending another huge load on my face and body. Almost instinctively I take his warm cum and use it like lube on my own penis. I finger myself with what else I can lap up, wanting that warm feeling in as much as me as possible. My hands both move untamed as I stare at the wolf's attractive body. The balmy feeling I get from his spunk coating my torso and head is just marvelous. My own climax coming soon, I fit more fingers into my ass deep as I can. At last, I blow my own load back onto the wolf in front of me. The outstanding experience lasts for what feels like forever.

Calming down, I move to snuggle against the wolf's leg. He bends forward and says softly, "Well. I can confirm I was pent up and she wasn't doing it for me like you did. Also, that was my first time with a cunning little guy like you." Letting out a breath, his voice wobbles a bit, "Sorry for... so much. I didn't mean to make a shower on you like that."

I hug his leg, rubbing a bit of his cum off on it, and stand up. "No, I think I liked it more this way. Got a towel?" I ask.

_~Some time later~_

There were a few suitable rags he had with him to get most of this sticky stuff off of me. I think I'll head out of town soon to wash the rest off. As much as I enjoy it, I hope the scent dissipates so I don't smell like a kobold sized cum rag forever. I have some places to be soon enough. Yeah, that Talda girl invited me to the tavern tonight. Thankfully my legs and pants were spared from the mess, the less cleaning the better.

The wolf cleaned up pretty well and put his clothes on. "You should go now. I say you have nothing to do with helping clean up her," he says plainly, clearly talking about the dead pony. Fuck, the fact he just killed her hits me again. I forgot all about it. The blood from her mouth and stab wound surround her on the other end of the room. I'm sure he had a real good reason, he seems pretty chill to me, all things considering. Yeah. I think I should leave. "And... I would prefer if we do not know much about each other until we are to meet properly, in normal circumstances. Until then, you can call me, uh... call me wolfy."

Wolfy. Funny. The last person to moan those words in pleasure got a dagger in the heart. Maybe I'll pass on names for now. I listen to his direction, I give a nod and make my way out the old and rotting door. It gives way to an equally dysfunctional staircase that leads to a hatch of sorts. With it already open, I find myself on the edge of the streets. The sun is getting low. Looks like today's adventures are coming to an end. Not such a bad thing I think. Now to figure out where that tavern, Bore's Brewage, is at. I think I remember the directions Talda gave me.

_~End of Chapter Two~_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see there was positive feedback to the first chapter! While it remains a goal to give something other than literature to indulge on, not every chapter will get to be this *deep* with it. The goal is still to tell a story here, thanks for reading!


End file.
